Kenai Hidna
Kenai Zealand Hidna is an echidna, who wears a blue jumper. About him: *He loves eating ants and termites. (Except Leaf-cutter ants) Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *Cuties (band) *Wonder Mouse Girl *The Twin Bunnies *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Shet Meerkata *Big C the Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *Derick Quillers *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction (band) *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Stellaluna (love interest) *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family Gallery: Poses: Kenai Hidna (straw).png Weapons Kenai Hidna (two pistols).png Kenai Hidna (two sabers).png Kenai Hidna (two sabers) (one yellow and one green).png Weapons (straw) Kenai Hidna (straw) (two pistols).png Kenai Hidna (straw) (two sabers).png Kenai Hidna (straw) (two sabers) (one yellow and one green).png Costumes Kenai Hidna (PJs).png Kenai Hidna (Swim suit).png Kenai Hidna (Winter suit).png Costumes (straw) Kenai Hidna (straw) (PJs).png Kenai Hidna (straw) (Swim suit).png Kenai Hidna (straw) (Winter suit).png Gallery (poses) No20191128_092246.jpg|Kenai on stilts Gallery (ring) Kenai Hidna (ring).png Kenai Hidna (straw) (ring).png Gallery (Disguises) Kenai Hidna (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Kenai Hidna (secret agent) (straw).png|Secret Agent (straw) (Animal Story 2) Trivia *He carries two sabers (one yellow and one green) and two pistol guns. *He also carries a straw in his mouth and will always carry it and will always carry it in his mouth during film spoofs, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He has got a crush on Stellaluna in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Stellaluna. *He is now married to Stellaluna. Inspired by: *Johnny Bravo Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters